Definitely Not A Double Date
by Hannah Tennant-Cumberbatch
Summary: In which Madame Vastra and Jenny are very much in love, the Doctor and Clara are very much in denial that this is even a date at all, and Commander Strax is very much disgusted and simply must not let any funny business go on under his eye. 'Please refrain from gazing longingly into each others eyes sir, boy, as I find it most nauseating' [Doctor x Clara, Vastra x Jenny]


_A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. Will be continued for a few parts if I get good feedback! Please review/follow/favourite :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

* * *

**_::Part One::_**

After the incident at Sweetville and successful closure of the beyond weird village, the Paternoster gang dispose of the rancid corpse of the delightful Mr Sweet as well as the even more delightful Mrs Gillyflower. The job is done and over, the _Crimson Horror _banished for good. Routine should go a lot more smoothly in Yorkshire now. Well, _for now, _at least…

"Yet another victory!" Jenny announces cheerily, Vastra smiling down at her good-natured companion, "What do you say, Madame, should we all go out and celebrate?"

The Doctor cocks an eyebrow at Clara who simply shrugs in response. Really, they should be going. They've spent already more time than he'd wanted in Yorkshire; really, he wanted to go to London. That's where he's planned, anyway. "Out?"

"Oh yes, Jenny, what a marvellous idea." Vastra agrees, "I think I know just the place. Doctor, Miss Clara, care to join us?"

"What about _me?" _Strax interrupts grumpily. Just because he doesn't have one of these stupid _partners _they always seem to miss him out. He pities them, he really does. Why do they _need _someone else in that weird, what is it? _Love. _That's the one. It really is most disgusting.

"You can come too, Strax," Vastra says, "If you so wish."

He's not even sure if he wants to come anymore. It's the thought that counts, isn't it? Anyway, there has to be someone to keep their eye out for any funny business going on… "I do want to come."

"Uh, well…" the Doctor tries to interject that they really should be off, "We need-"

Clara swiftly kicks his ankle which leads to a squawk of pain and a very dirty look. "We'd love to come! Love an excuse to wear this dress again."

The Doctor does not appreciate this form of _bullying _but hey, Clara Oswald is the boss. She always pretty much has been. "_Fine."_

"Good!" Vastra announces, Jenny grinning at her side. She hands Vastra a small piece of paper and an ink pen; Vastra quickly scribbling down some details on the rough nineteenth century parchment in her neat scrawl. She presses the note in Clara's hands who looks down at it attentively. "Meet us here in an hour. We'll be waiting."

The Doctor snatches the note from Clara's grip, skimming the handwriting and taking in the location. "Why can't we just go now?"

Jenny gasps in shock in a way that suggests _are you mad? _"Madame and I need to get ready, Doctor! We can't just _go out _without making the necessary beforehand preparations!"

The Doctor looks down at Clara in absolute confusion; Clara just muttering a quick "She is right, you know."

"Fine!" he announces frivolously, "An hour. Good. See you there."

Vastra and Jenny nod and bid them a quick farewell, Jenny tucking her arm underneath Vastra's as they turn round the corner in the dark Yorkshire street. The only light casting the way was the dim gas lamps which lined the roads which occasionally graced the presence of a horse and carriage or even just a horse.

"I will never understand the males of this species." Strax mutters before he too follows Vastra and Jenny, off round the corner to god knows where.

The Doctor scrumples up the note and shoves it into his pocket. _The Lonely Traveller Inn. _Seems a little apt, he supposes- although he's not sure what kind of Inn just accepts a lizard and a potato without asking any questions, especially in this time period. And, as he looks down at Clara who is still gripping tightly on his arm, he decides that possibly _The Lonely Traveller _isn't such an apt name after all.

"Back to the TARDIS, then?" Clara queries, "After being turned into a weird Mr Sweet zombie thing, my hair is a bit of a mess."

He can't help but laugh at that. Just been petrified and she cares about her hair- which, is magnificent, especially tied up in all those curls like that. "Back to the TARDIS, Clara Oswald. Yes."

-x-

He escorts her through Yorkshire like any proper gentleman should; letting her arm tuck underneath his as they trailed down pavements and across roads. Even though they've been in Yorkshire for several days now thanks to the whole Sweetville experience, Clara never ceases to look any less amazed with this Victorian atmosphere than she did when they arrived.

"Where exactly are we going, then?" Clara asks curiously, looking up at him for a brief second before turning her attentions back to the landscape. "Some Inn?"

"_The Lonely Traveller," _the Doctor replies, bowing his head at a man who returned the action. Victorians were so _lovely! _Much better than the miserable lot who inhabit the 21st century- apart from Clara, of course. Clara definitely was lovely. "Sounds like a place Madame Vastra has taken a fancy to."

"Must be good, then," Clara remarks. From what she's seen, Madame Vastra is the sort of reptile who only accepts the best. Then again, _Strax… _"For Madame Vastra to approve."

"Oh, definitely!" the Doctor agrees, nodding vigorously. "Wouldn't doubt that for a second."

They remain in silence for a few more moments. Sometimes they don't need to talk, not anymore, to fill up the silence. It's got to the stage where talking doesn't really matter anymore. Clara's eyes widen and the Doctor backs them away as a man tries to force a couple of chickens on them as well as a small pig. He's worried that Clara will take a shine to the tiny piglet.

"Does Madame Vastra approve of me?" Clara ponders. It's something she's wondered since they first locked eyes.

"Pardon?"

Clara shrugs. "Just the way she looked at me. And Jenny… I don't really know. Like she doesn't understand me. I just assumed…"

"No!" the Doctor interjects immediately, "Of _course _she approves of you! It's just complicated, that's all, Clara, nothing to do with you."

"Complicated how?" she asks, her brow furrowing. She can't see the confusion. She either likes her or she doesn't, nothing else to it.

He shakes his head. _How about because you were a Victorian governess called Clara Oswin Oswald who saved my life but died for it and Vastra and Jenny and Strax all watched it happen? _Nope, he didn't think so.

He just smiles, quickly skimming her cheek with his thumb. "It's nothing, Clara, really. Just forget about it."

He pauses when they get to a back alley; which, admittedly, doesn't really cause as much confusion as it should. After all, where else do a lizard woman and her wife as well as a small brown potato go in Victorian London other than somewhere dark and secretive? There's a small sign hanging from one of the dusty looking buildings: _The Lonely Traveller _in ornate script written on one of them.

"It looks like we have reached our destination." he says, looking on at the small alleyway. He grins wildly at Clara, before pulling on her arm and dragging her inside before she can even protest.


End file.
